gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Easter Eggi w Lexa New Classic
Poniższa lista przedstawia wybrane easter eggi, tajemnice, ciekawostki czy legendy występujące w Lexa New Classic po aktualizacji do wersji 3.0. *The Freezer - niewyjaśnione zjawisko. Jest to sylwetka nieznanej postaci, która pojawia się czasami, gdy gra się zawiesi. Towarzyszy jej charakterystyczny, głośny wysoki dźwięk, przypominający muzykę z gier 8-bitowych. Samo LeBron Games nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić tego zjawiska. Co ciekawe, wystąpiło ono także w Saints Row 2, choć tam nie słychać było żadnego dźwięku. *Opuszczony motel, Sandy Shores, San Andreas, USA - w Sandy Shores można znaleźć stary, opuszczony motel. Pomiędzy godziną 23:00 a 5:00 można usłyszeć tam dziwne dźwięki, takie jak pukanie czy ciche piski. Można tam także znaleźć dzika oraz bezdomnych. Identyczny motel występuje także w grze Grand Theft Auto V. *Czekoladowe jajko, Vice City, Floryda, USA - w budynku Vice City News w Vice City znajduje się przenikalna ściana - gdy przez nią przeskoczymy, ujrzymy tam czekoladowe jajko z napisem Happy Easter!. Jest to nawiązanie do identycznego easter egga z GTA Vice City. *Powiększający się księżyc - gdy zaczniemy strzelać w księżyc z karabinu snajperskiego, ten się powiększy. Identyczny easter egg występował w uniwersum 3D serii GTA. *Las Aokigahara, Fuji, Japonia - u podnóża góry Fudżi w Japonii można znaleźć okryty złą sławą las samobójców. Można tam znaleźć kilka szkieletów oraz wiszących ludzi, którzy sami odebrali sobie życie. Powstała także legenda o duchach pojawiających się w lesie, lecz jest to nieprawdą. *Aldea Malvada, San Andreas, USA - w Bone County w stanie San Andreas znajduje się stare, opuszczone miasteczko zwane Aldea Malvada. Gdy udajemy się tam w nocy, w 50% przypadków pojawia się tam mgła, która nadaje upiorny klimat temu miejscu. *Wielka Stopa - wśród graczy istnieje legenda o postaci Wielkiej Stopy spacerującej po lasach Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady. Nie jest ona jednak prawdziwa, choć w trzech miejscach (Góra Chiliad, las w Liberty State oraz góry w Kanadzie) można znaleźć jej odciski stóp. *Tu nie ma żadnych easter eggów, San Fierro, San Andreas, USA - na moście Gant Bridge znajduje się napis "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away". Taki sam napis znajdował się tam w GTA San Andreas. Jeśli go wysadzimy, znajdziemy tam możliwe do zjedzenia jajka wielkanocne. *Sklep z organami, Vice City, Floryda, USA - w Małym Haiti w Vice City można znaleźć sklep z ludzkimi organami. Taki sam easter egg występował w GTA Vice City. *Basen LeBron Games - w niektórych willach na całej mapie można znaleźć baseny ukształtowane w logo LeBron Games. *102 paczka, West Liberty City, Liberty State, USA - w śmietniku za klubem Luigiego w West Liberty City można znaleźć ukrytą paczkę z GTA Vice City. *Diabeł wstąpił w tą bestię, Tumbleweed, USA - w opuszczonej kapliczce w Tumbleweed można znaleźć napis The devil has got into that beast. Zaraz obok kościoła znajduje się cmentarz - jeśli podpalimy w dowolny sposób dowolny z grobów, okaże się że nic w nim się nie znajduje. Ten sam Easter Egg występował także w Red Dead Redemption. *Morda Piggsy'ego, Northstar Rock, San Andreas, USA - w zakrwawionej chatce krew w pewnym miejscu rzekomo układa się w mordę Piggsy'ego - antagonisty gry Manhunt, także autorstwa LeBron Games. Jest to prawdopodobnie tylko zbieg okoliczności połączony z szukaniem sensacji, a samo umieszczenie twarzy nie jest celowe. *Hot Coffee - w kawiarniach na całej mapie gry w menu można znaleźć kawę, za którą trzeba zapłacić 20 milionów dolarów. Jest to nawiązanie do skandalu Hot Coffee ''z GTA San Andreas, który kosztował LeBron Games właśnie taką sumę. *Śmierć Salvatore'a Leone - scena opcjonalnej śmierci dona mafii Leone bardzo przypomina śmierć Vito Corleone z filmu ''Ojciec chrzestny. Obydwaj umierają na zawał podczas zabawy ze swoimi wnukami w pobliżu hodowli pomarańczy. *Biura deweloperów, Stilwater, USA - przy plaży w Stilwater można znaleźć biura deweloperów, takie same można było znaleźć w Saints Row 2. *Podwójna tęcza, Rockport City - na cmentarzu w Rockport City znajdują się nagrobki z aniołami - jeśli je wszystkie zniszczymy podczas deszczu, pogoda natychmiast się poprawi i pojawi się podwójna tęcza. *House of the Rising Sun, Nowy Orlean - w Nowym Orleanie znajduje się opuszczony dom. Jeśli pojawimy się w jego pobliżu pomiędzy 5:00 a 7:00 rano pojawi się na nim napis "House of the Rising Sun". Jest to nawiązanie do piosenki The Animals o tym samym tytule. *Elvis Has Left The Building! - jeśli znajdziemy gdzieś grupę naśladowców Elvisa Presleya i ją przejedziemy za jednym razem dostaniemy bonus ''Elvis Has Left The Building! ''Jest to nawiązanie do GTA2. *Gouranga! - jeśli znajdziemy gdzieś grupę wyznawców Hare Krishna i ją przejedziemy za jednym razem dostaniemy bonus ''Gouranga! ''Jest to nawiązanie do GTA2. *Józef Stalin, Moskwa - w Moskwie można znaleźć grób Józefa Stalina. Można go zniszczyć - jeśli zrobimy to w dzień, otrzymamy trzeci stopień poszukiwań, a z kolei w nocy obędzie się bez interwencji policji. Jeśli dalej nam mało bycia psychopatą, możemy wydostać jego ciało i ukraść jego strój, który pojawi się w naszej garderobie. *Dzwonki - na całej mapie można znaleźć ludzi grających na saksofonach, którym możemy podarować małą sumę pieniędzy. Gdy damy im mały podarunek trzy razy, otrzymamy dodatkowy dzwonek na telefon. więcej wkrótce